Ready For Love
by fentonfan
Summary: He always knew that he had loved Danny. He just didn't think that it would end up like this. Yaoi DFXDP onesided DFXDan
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

My first yaoi story! This is dedicated to my BFF, ClenoRikuFan. Loves ya!

If you don't like yaoi, a.k.a. boy love, then don't read!

Warning: Some Phantom Planet spoilers.

**Ready For Love**

Phantom's POV:

He hates me. I know he does, because if he doesn't then something's wrong with him. Then again, for the past year, you could say that something was wrong with him. I mean really, who can say that they ever been a half ghost? Only one other person besides Danny, but that's not the point. The point is that it's my fault that I'm become _him._ I promised everyone that I'd never become evil. See how well that worked out. Now, you're probably wondering what made me go to Vlad's in the first place. That comes later.

It all started out innocently enough. Danny and I were just hanging out around his house, him drawing me. It had been around three mounts since the 'disasteroid,' and things were pretty much back to normal. Danny and Sam had tried going out, but after a few weeks decided to just be friends. Now, it was summer vacation, Sam was in Florida with her parents, and Tucker was doing his mayor duties. Which left us alone in the house; the rest of Danny's family was in Colorado.

At first, it didn't even cross my mind that anything _bad_ would happen. There was nothing to do, so Danny had just started drawing me. That left me free to just think of why we had split in the first place. Danny had realized that with even more ghosts coming in to Amity Park, ghost fighting had started to take over his life. He didn't have time for school, his friends, his family... you get the idea. We used the Fenton Ghost Catcher, which Maddie and Jack fortunately improved, and we've been like this ever since.

"Phantom?" Danny's soft voice broke through my thoughts, and I turned around, confused.

"Yeah?" I could see that he had given up on drawing, and was now doing the summer homework that he had been assigned.

"Could you help me with this? You know that math isn't really my strongest subject." A small blush slid over his cheeks and, try as I might, only one thing could cross my mind. He was absolutely adorable. But of course, I couldn't say that out aloud, so I just smiled and went over to help.

I've known for a while that my feelings for Danny have grown, until I couldn't just think of him as my friend. I wanted to tell him how I felt, I really did. But what would that do to our friendship. I was positive that he only liked me the same way he liked Tuck, so I just couldn't do that to him. There was a possibility that he would fill the same way about me, but I couldn't risk it. After all, what if he hated me? I'd never be able to look at him the same.

We stood in silence; neither of us spoke unless Danny wanted me to look over a problem to see if he got it right, and me if I was helping him understand the problem. It was when we had been standing there for about thirty minutes when it started.

He looked over at me, head tilted to the side. "Phantom?" His voice came out as a small whine, and the thought of him whining as I rocked him into the bed he was sitting on slid into my mind. Or more like _moaning_… I really wouldn't mind that. My face suddenly burning, I shook those thoughts from my head and looked over at Danny.

"What?" He realized I was mocking him and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Bitch."

I pretend to look like he had told me he hated me. "I feel so loved."

He giggled, leaning forward to kiss me softly on the cheek. "You know I love you." He winked playfully and turned back to whatever problem he was working on. "Now help on the problem that I have."

_Oh I'll help you take care of a problem, that's for sure._ My face had turned even redder than it had been, but thankfully Danny hadn't noticed. I wouldn't care if he had. He just _kissed_ me. True, it was just on the cheek, and it obviously didn't mean anything to Danny except that he was having fun, but to me? _Damn._ Out of all the people I just had to fall in love with, it had to be my other self. Why did life hate me so much?

Something pokes me, and I look over. Danny's staring at me, a worried expression on his face. "You okay?"

_Gee Danny, let me think. I'm in love with my other self, I keep on having… dreams about you, who just so happens to be my other half, you just kissed me… and now you ask me if I'm okay._ "I'm fine."

He nods slowly, as if he doesn't believe me. "If you're sure…" He turns back to the piece of paper on his desk. "So are you going to help me or not?"

I don't know what makes me do it. One second he's asking me to help him, and the next thing I know, I'm on top of him, our lips pressed together. He gasps in shock, and I take the chance to shove my tongue through his slightly parted lips. Hands grab my wrists and I look up. We're no longer kissing, but I'm still straddling his waist, arms wrapped around his neck. Silence fills the air, and within seconds I'm on the other side of the room.

He's staring at me, chest heaving, eyes wide with shock and… is that fear? I open my mouth to say something but he beats me to it. "What the fuck?" He's beautiful baby blue eyes are filled with tears and my heart breaks at the sight of him.

"Danny… I'm so sorry."

He just glares at me, and then points to the door. "Out."

"But…"

"I said OUT!!!" He's screaming at me now, eyes narrowed into slits.

This time I do the only thing I can do. I turn invisible and fly out the window. Only when he couldn't hear me did I burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed my past two complete stories and the first chapter of this one! You guys mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom. He belongs to Danny Fenton… I mean Butch Hartman.

Some The Ultimate Enemy spoilers here.

Story includes cutting and yaoi. Don't like, don't read!

Ready For Love Chapter Two

Phantom's P.O.V.

I don't know how long it was before I actually managed to stop crying. It could have just been minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. _This is all my fault._ I sighed, wiping away the tears that had escaped from my eyes._ What were you thinking you idiot? Why couldn't you have just _told_ him how you felt?_ _You just had to go and jump him, didn't you?_

I couldn't have answered myself if I could. My eyes slid to the side, watching through Danny's room. The fourteen year old boy was sitting on his bed, arms crossed against his chest, mouth opening and closing every so often. He was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who it was. Jealousy surged through me, before I forced myself out of it. _He's probably just talking to Jazz._

I frowned, resting my head against the cool glass of his bedroom window. Surprisingly enough, neither he nor the person he was talking to noticed me, which was probably better that way. _He hates me. _That thought was kind of obvious, but it was true. Why had I straight out kissed him instead of just telling him how I felt. For once, I had no answer. But I did know a way to get rid of the pain.

I knew that was stupid. I also knew that if Vlad went through with the idea, when I got back to Amity Park, Danny would hate me even more, if that was even possible. But I didn't care. Well, I cared about Danny of course. No, I did more than care about him. I loved him, even though he didn't feel the same way. But right now, there was only one way to get rid of the pain I was feeling right now. It was the same option that Danny used in an alternate timeline to get rid of _his_ pain when everyone he loved died. It didn't matter that I was already full ghost. All I needed to do was rip out Vlad's ghost self and fuse with him. It was that simple right?

That's what I told myself when I arrived at Vlad's Wisconsin mansion. In reality however, I was scared. Vlad had told us what happened when he saw him after Dan had threw us into the ghost zone. I _really _didn't want to cause that in this timeline. But what choice did I have. The only thing I could do was hope that I would hate Danny enough to stop loving him in that way, but not enough to actually _kill_ him like Dan had done when he was created. Just thinking of what he had done to Danny was enough to make me shudder. My heart slamming widely in my chest, I flew into Vlad's castle.

Silence. I flew around, red eyes shining brightly in the darkness. _Where the hell is everyone? _A confused look spread over my face before I decided to rest on someone's rooftop. Right now, I didn't give a damn about that. No, I cared about something else.

I had told myself that I would hope that I would stop loving Danny when I fused with Vlad Plasmius. Unfortunately, it just made me love him even more. I sighed, running a hand through new, slightly uncomfortable, flaming hair, pulling at the strands in frustration. _This was all just a waste of time. But _of course_ there's no way I can change back into just being Danny Phantom. _Against my will, I felt tears sliding down my face. _How ironic is this? The ghost that ten years later grows into the most powerful ghost on the planet is crying because of the boy he , it _was_ in an alternate timeline, but still. _ I frowned, shaking my head. What the hell was I going to do?

I knew I couldn't go back to FentonWorks. If Danny saw what I had become, he'd hate me even more than he already did. A sudden thought occurred to me. Maybe Danny didn't hate me. Maybe he was just shocked or something like that. The thought instantly vanished and I shook my head.

There was nothing I could do now, and I hated it. I wanted to find Danny so badly, but there was no way I could do that now, especially like _this. _He'd try to kill me. Of course, he's already done that. Maybe I'm not physically dead, but my heart was broken beyond repair. So there was no way in hell that I could just walk through that front door and expect him to welcome me back with open arms. But I needed to see him, to make sure that he wasn't hurt, that he was alright. So I did the only thing a love-sick ghostly teenager would do. I flew over to Danny's house.

It was after midnight, so I halfway expected the boy I loved so much to be asleep. Not of course that I would mind. True, I wanted, and needed, to talk to him, but I figured I could wait until morning. Besides, he was absolutely gorgeous when he was asleep, and that gave me a perfect excuse just to gaze longingly at him while he was resting. Just the thought of seeing him again made me smile. That was, of course, until what I saw him doing.

The teenage boy was sitting up on his bed, eyes glued to the knife in his hands. I stopped breathing as I watched him slide the shiny metal blade across his once seemingly perfect skin. Now I noticed, as droplets of blood hit the floor, that this definitely wasn't the first time he had done something like this. Something moved in the darkness of his room, and we both looked up, Danny's eyes filled with tears. I pressed my ear against the glass of the window, hoping I would be able to hear at least something.

"What the fuck do you want?" That was Danny, but I had never heard that tone of voice before he had used it on me.

"Oh, so I can't care about my boyfriend anymore?"

I froze, heart stopping. _Oh my God. _I knew that voice. That voice that had mocked us so much when Danny had tried to save everyone he loved. _He's supposed to be in the thermos with Clockwork._

Danny's voice slid back into the conversation. "Like you actually cared about me ten years ago."

I knew what he was talking about, and so did Dan. He chuckled softly, moving out of the shadow, mouth parting to grin down at the boy he had killed in his own timeline. "But Danny," he whined. "I could never hate you." He reached over, thumb brushing against Danny's cheek. "I love you. I thought you knew that."

There was a pause, and suddenly, the knife dropped to the floor. I looked down, confused, before looking back up. If I was human, I'm pretty sure that I would have died about right now. Why? Because as of right now, the boy I loved was making out with the ghost I had just turned into. I did the only thing I could do right then, even though they couldn't hear me as a blue hand slid up Danny's shirt.

I screamed.

Author's Note: Didn't expect that did you? Major cliffie!

Hoped you like it! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone who has read this or reviewed. I know I haven't uploaded for a while, so hopefully this makes you guys happy! As for my reviewers: spiritmind675, Koi19, and vietboy1020, virtual cookies!

And just so you guys know, even though Phantom's technically Dan now, I'm still calling him Phantom. Dan's just… well Dan.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, for he belongs to Butch Hartman.

Ready For Love Chapter Three

Danny Fenton's P.O.V.

"But Danny," he whispers softly, smiling down at me. "I could never hate you." His thumb brushes against my cheek, ignoring the fact that I'm scowling at him. "I love you. I thought you knew that."

I stand up almost immediately, throwing the knife I was using just seconds ago to the floor. "That has got to be the biggest bull shit I have ever-" He lets out a low growl, and I force myself to smile, and lean in to kiss him. He smirks and pins me to the bed, shoving his tongue down my throat.

I cringe as I feel a cold hand slide up my shirt. I slam my hips against his, hoping that he'll let me go, but he responds with a low moan. Something presses itself against my thigh, and I feel sick.

I remember that day, about a week ago, when Dan broke out of the thermos. He gave me two choices: one, I would to whatever he wanted, which could include sex, or he would kill me. My thoughts had slid back to when he had thrown me into the ghost zone to make sure everything 'was the way it was supposed to be', and how sick Vlad looked when I asked him what happened to my human self when Dan was created.

I was scared, so I hesitantly chose the first option. We've been doing this ever since Phantom left, now that I think of it. _What was I thinking?_ I apparently wasn't, that much was clear. His face swam into my vision, neon green eyes filled with hurt, mouth slightly open. I had tried to say something, anything that would make him stay, but nothing came out. All I could do was watch him fly away, thinking only one thing, _He hates me._

A hand reaches up my shirt, gently pinching my nipples, and I let out a startled gasp. He chuckles, leaning in to lick my ear, sucking on it. "Like it, don't you? He whispers seductively, eyes clouded over with lust.

"No." My voice comes out as a whisper, cracking slightly.

He just grins, and before I can stop him, my shirt's literally torn off me. I let out a shriek, and he leans in, tongue brushing against one of my nipples. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to stop." Wait. That's not my voice. There's a sudden crash, and the two of us (which sounds, in a way, completely _wrong_) turn around, another low growl coming out of Dan's mouth. I, however, just lay there, Dan's lips still pressed against my chest, shocked.

"_Phantom?"_

Phantom's P.O.V.

I couldn't help myself. I knew that I should have just flown away, because neither of them heard me scream. But I didn't. Instead, I just crashed through the window, and now there both just staring at me. Dan's glaring at me, looking about ready to kill me. That is, if you _can_ look like you're going to kill someone while you're sucking on the pink buds in the middle of someone's chest. Danny, on the other hand, just looks shocked. Awkward silence fills the air, except for Dan's growls and Danny's soft moans, so I turn to leave.

"_Phantom?_" Danny's soft voice fills the air, and I start to turn around-

"OW!!!"

-Only to have an ectoplasmic blast collide with my face. Danny lets out a startled yelp, and I wince as pain shoots through my entire body. I drop to the ground, forcing myself to look up, only to find the two of them making out. Or rather, Dan forcing him into the kiss, considering the look on Danny's face.

I narrow my eyes into slits, charging my own blast. "I thought I told you too let him GO!" I shoot the blast toward him, and he just laughs, ducking so the blast sails to the other side of the room. Good thing the three of us are the only people that are home right now.

"Isn't that cute?" He sneers, hand reaching over to cup Danny between the legs. The boy I love lets out a cross between a moan and a gasp, arching up into Dan's hand. "Considering the fact that you did promise everyone that you wouldn't turn into me, I'm surprised that you even thought about saving his pathetic ass." He grins down at Danny, giving him another squeeze, the bulge in Danny's pants staring to become obvious. "Like it don't you?" He purrs, kissing his cheek.

My hands ball in to fist at Danny's hesitant nod, and this time, I'm the one who's growling. I slam my self into the ghost on top of Danny, knocking him in to the opposite wall, before risking a glance at the fourteen-year-old. He's staring at me, mouth opening at closing at random intervals. My heart slamming in my chest, I lean over and kiss him on the forehead. "I'll explain _this_," I gesture at myself, "later." He nods again, and I turn my attention back to Dan.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I scream.

"Or else what?" He smirks, standing up and making his way over to me. "You'll kick my ass? I'd like to see you try."

Danny's just staring at us, eyes wide with shock, fear, and something else… Lust? The thought makes me even madder; because I know that look in his eyes isn't for me. He hates me. _Then why are you doing this? You know that as soon as he's safe, he'll start yelling at you again. _Right now, I don't even care.

Dan deserves to suffer for what he's obviously been doing to Danny ever since I left, and I'm the one who's going to cause that suffering. My hands start to glow bright green, and I find myself sneering at the _murderer_ in front of me.

_This is going to be fun._

Well, that's it until next time. Didn't expect that either did you? :D

Hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope the wait wasn't too long for you guys! And now the big question: Will Danny and Phantom ever end up together? You're gonna have to read to find out!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. I don't own anything.

--------------------------------

Ready For Love- Chapter 4

Phantom's P.O.V

"_What makes you think you can change my past?"_

"_Because I promised my family!"_

"_Oh, you are such a child. You_ promised?"

"_Yes! I PROMISED!"_

"Phantom?"

Danny's soft voice slaps me out of the flashback, and I turn around. "Yeah?"

It's been a week since we've last seen Dan Phantom. I don't know how, but I managed to grab Danny and teleport us into the ghost zone. It's been… quiet, most likely because of what happened two weeks ago. Against my will, the look that Danny gave me that day when he found how I felt suddenly swims before me. Hate, shock, fear… I sigh and run a hand through my hair, and wince. _Will I ever get used to what I am now?_

Danny walks over to me, an almost shy look on that otherwise adorable look. "Can I talk to you?" He stares at his feet, not meeting my eyes. "About something important?"

I nod, patting the coach, giving him a warm smile. Well as warm as I smile can be when you have a forked tongue and fangs. "Sure. Come and have a seat. I don't bite."

He pauses and bites his lower lip. The same lip that Dan's probably touched with his own countless of times. I growl at the thought and Danny jumps back almost instantly. I mentally slap myself. _Stupid._ "I wasn't growling at you, you know."

"Right." He doesn't look like he believes me, but he sits down anyway.

Awkward silence greets us, and I look over at him. The nice way of saying it is that he looks like he's… sick. The bad way? He looks like crap. I sigh and reach over to run a hand through his jet black hair. He flinches, but doesn't pull away. "I love you." I whisper hoarsely.

"I know. You proved that two weeks ago." He glances over at me, pauses as he looks at my appearance, and turns away. "And then you proved that you hated me when you came back one week later."

I knew that we would have this conversation sooner or later. I just didn't think it would be this soon. "Look Danny, I can ex-"

He doesn't let me finish. "You… we… I?" He looks confused, but he sighs and throws his hands into the air. "Does it matter? No."

"What doesn't matter?" I ask.

"Who promised what, but that's not the point." He looks up at me, baby blue eyes filled with tears. "You promised everyone." He whispers.

"Hey. Look at me." He doesn't do that, so I reach over and tilt his chin up so my piercing red eyes meet his ocean blue orbs. "I _was_ going to explain, but you interrupted me."

He blushes, and I find myself smiling as I run my thumb over his cheek lightly. He leans into the touch, but I can tell he's still upset. "Sorry."

More silence follows, and we both look away. Finally, I get the courage to speak. "So." Silence. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You promised." There's a second of silence and then his face is buried in my chest, and he's crying.

Okay… This is awkward. This is probably the closest he's going to get, if you don't count that kiss. But you don't I feel happy? _Because he hates you, you moron. _I cringe at the thought, even though it's true. "Hey." I reach forward and run a hand thru his hair. He doesn't look up. "Shh." Still nothing. "Stop crying, baby. Please. It's gonna be okay."

He shakes his head. "I thought I could trust you. And then," He hiccups. "And then you just _had_ to kiss me and then you had to go off and make me worry about where you are. And then-" Whatever else he had to say, I never here it. Maybe that's because I'm kissing him.

Surprisingly enough, he doesn't push me away. But he's not doing anything either, except let out a startled gasp. I feel a sense of déjà vu coming to me as I push me tongue into his mouth, smiling when I hear him moan softly. And then I realize what I'm doing.

Heart slamming in my chest, I pull back and look at him. "Danny?" Great. Just great. Now he hates me even more. _Kill me now._

"Phantom? He sounds confused. Why doesn't he sound like he hates me? He had no trouble doing that two weeks ago.

"Danny. I'm so sorry! Really, I am! I wasn't thinking and- Danny?"

He just smiles at me, before leaning his forehead against mine. He obviously doesn't care that my hair's fire now. "You'll explain later right?" He purrs sliding a hand up and down my chest.

I swallow hard and nod, knowing that if I try to speak, nothing will come out.

His smile grows even bigger as he leans in to press a quick kiss against my cheek. He pulls away just as quickly, cupping my face in his hands. "You're blushing."

I shake my head. "No, I'm not!" I guess I say it too quickly, because he just smirks.

"Sure you aren't." He leans in, head tilted to the side. "Then why is your face so read?"

"It's not!" I squeak. "You- You're just seeing things!"

He raises an eyebrow, pretending to look confused. "Oh really?" He crawls closer, and before I can move away, he's on my lap, hands on my chest.

"Yep."

"So then I'm just imagining this, right?" I start to ask what _this_ is, but he beats me to it. His hips grind against mine, and I let out a low moan, throwing my head back.

"D… Danny?

"Hmm?"

"I thought you hated me." I glance down struggling not to cry in front of him.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I kissed you." I say it like it's obvious.

"And I take it that's why you turned into _him?"_ He doesn't sound made at me. He sounds pissed off at the other Dan.

"Yeah. I was hoping that I would hate you enough to not love you any more, but not enough to not care about you or kill you." I pause to let the information sink in. "What did he do to you anyway?"

Danny sighs, still pressed up against me. Not that I'm complaining. "He found me a few minutes after you left." He pauses and buries his face in my shoulder. "He said that either I could give in to him and do anything he said…" He trails off.

"And I take it that that would involve sex?"

"Yeah…"

"You want to continue?"

The fourteen-year-old nods slowly. "He said that I could do whatever he said, or he would k-k-kill me." He shudders at the thought. "But I was hoping that you would come back… so I said that I would do whatever he wanted." He blushes.

I frown, looking down at the boy on my lap. The face that I gave Dan pops up I barely resist punching Danny. _It's only because he's a teenager and wants sex as much as the next guy. So why do I feel like crying? _"Do you love him?"

He practically gives himself whiplash; he turns around so fast. "Do I _what_? Love _him?_ Why the hell would I?"

"You said that you enjoyed it…" Fortunately he doesn't need to ask what I mean.

"Hello? I'm a teenage guy? I thought you knew that?" Funny, I was just thinking that two seconds ago. "Besides… I love you."

I turn to him, a shocked expression written all over my face. "WHAT!?"

He sighs. "Yeah. I do."

"But you-!"

"I know. I was just too shocked to think. So… well you know what I did."

"So all this time you loved me?"

A nod. "I would have told you but I was shy. So know I have my chance." He smiles.

I return the smile. "Well then I take it it's okay to kiss you?"

He turns bright red. "Y-yeah!" He squeaked. How adorable.

I just grin and lean in, brushing my lips against his. "Good."

Then I full on kiss him and I've never felt happier. He returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck, his eyes closing in bliss. My tongue slides out and I run it over Danny's bottom lip. He gladly obliges and opens his mouth for me. I smirk into the kiss and wrap my tongue around his own. He moans, sliding closer to me, and I feel a certain something press against my thigh. I grin at the thought of my little Danny getting aroused because of me, my hands tangling in his hair.

We finally pull away to breath, Danny's face bright red. "That was-"

"Amazing? I know." I reach over and run my hand along his leg. "And I see that you enjoyed our little make out session."

He turns even redder and turns away from me. "Shut up?"

"Need help?"

"I said shut up, you know."

"I know.

"But you're not gonna listen, are you?"

"I love you." My voice is suddenly softer than normal.

He turns around and gives me a hug. "I love you too."

--------------------

I'm sorry for leaving off there guys! Don't kill me! Hope this was long enough for you!

Reviews are most welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't own anything.

Pairings: Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom, onesided Danny Fenton/ Dan Phantom

-----------------------------

Ready For Love Chapter 5

Phantom's P.O.V.

-----------------------------

"Danny, come on! You'd know that would never happen!"

The blue-eyed boy I loved so much stood in front of me, arms crossed across his chest, telling me that I was cheating on him. Him! The person I loved! I would never do that. "Sure," he nodded, eyes narrowing until they were mere slits. "You think I would believe that?"

This time, I'm the one who's glaring at him. "Danny." I force out, as serious as possible. Of course, it's hard to be serious when one is about to cry. "Why the hell would I cheat on you?"

"Because I saw you kissing Paulina." He says it like it's nothing… like I kiss her everyday.

"Danny, listen. Number one, she kissed me. Number two, you _know_ I love you. Or at least I thought you did." Against my will, I feel tears sliding down my cheeks. Oh yeah, that's just great.

He just glares at me some more and smirks. "Whatever you say, _Phantom_." He says my name like it's a curse…

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Could you guess?"

"What part of 'I love you' do you not get?"

He shrugs. "Why should I believe you?" He's asked that twice now.

I sigh, and run a hand through my hair. "Danny, this is so stupid."

He whirls around, and for a second, I could have sworn that he's eyes turned bright red. But that's not possible. "What is?" He snaps. "_Me_?"

I mentally slap myself. "_No._ Not you. This conversation."

"Whatever Phantom." He turns around and walks to the door.

I stop him. "Where do you think you're going?" Silence is the only answer. "D-Danny?" He slowly turns around, and as I watch in horror, he collapses. "Danny?!"

"Nice to see you again, Phantom."

I freeze, forcing myself to look up at the person who's standing over Danny's unconscious form. _Oh shit._ "W-What are you doing here?" I squeak.

Dan just laughs, an ectoplasmic blast forming quickly in one hand. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneers.

I try to get away, but he lunges at me, sending the blast into my stomach. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I slam into the wall. I'm aware of Dan laughing, kneeling down to pick up Danny.

And then everything goes black.

-----------------------------

Danny's P.O.V

-----------------------------

I don't know how long I've been asleep. It feels like it's been months, but for all I know, it could have been only seconds. The last thing I remember seeing before I slid into unconsciousness was piercing, hateful red eyes. And then… absolutely nothing.

I groaned softly, reaching up to massage my head. However, that proves to be impossible. I glance down, and have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I'm chained to the bed that I'm currently lying on. _Great._

Realization dawns on me, and I look around. "Where am I?"

"Nice to see you're awake."

I'm pretty sure that all the blood just drained from my face. I know that voice. _Oh my God. _"P-Phantom?" Part of me knows that Phantom's not going to answer. But the other part of me, the scared part of me, knows it's going to be my future self who answers.

As if right on cue, he chuckles and sits down next to me. I cringe and try to move away from him, but he reaches over, muscular arms wrapping around my waist. "Where do you think you're going?" He purrs. I can't answer, and he smirks, tightening his grip on me. "That's what I thought, baby."

I suddenly scream, but not because of what he just said. It's because I'm stark naked, and I'm sitting on Dan's lap. Not to mention, I can feel something hard press against my ass. "D-Dan?"

He presses his lips against my neck, and I barely hold in a moan. "Yes?"

I open my mouth, but before I can say anything, he's on top of me, his mouth just inches away from mine. "D-Dan?"

He just smirks, rubbing up against me. "What?" He growls.

I shiver at the tone of his voice, a small whimper sliding out of my lips. "S-Stop…" I whisper, wincing as he licks a trail up my chest.

He pulls back, eyes narrowed into slits. "Why should I? You seem to be enjoying this…" As if to prove his point, he leans over, running his hand up and down my thigh.

I shudder, and he runs his tongue up the trail he's just created with his hand. "P-Please… I don't want this."

He grabs my face, his red eyes boring into my baby-blue orbs. "Really?" He presses his lips to my cheek, and I cringe as he likes the skin. "You actually going to try and prove it?" He pushes me down onto the bed and leans in, even closer than he was before. "You actually think you can stop me?"

I open my mouth to reply, but that just gives him the chance to shove his tongue down my throat. I freeze up almost instantly, struggling to get away from him. Arms find their way around me and I tense up. After what seems like days, he pulls away, pressing up against me. "Thought you said you didn't want this."

"I don't."

He just grins. "You sure about that?"

I open my mouth, but before I can say anything, he's on top of me, face inches away from my crotch. "D-Dan?!" _Oh God…_

He just chuckles, mouth brushing against my thigh. "What?"

"Y-You can't do this."

He looks up at me, there's a moment of absolute silence, and then his head is between my legs again. "You actually think I care?" He whispers against my skin.

Against my will, a shudder of pleasure laces through me, and I feel about ready to be sick. Because I know what he's about to do. And I as much as I know it's wrong, I can feel myself harden at just the thought of him pleasuring me. His tongue suddenly flicks over my nipples, and I moan loader than normally.

He laughs and pulls me up onto his lap, the handcuffs vanishing instantly. "What about your boyfriend?" He sneers and I look up at him.

I don't answer at first, instead, letting my eyes slide up and down his body. "I…"

He kisses me before I can finish my sentence and I tense up almost instantly. However, I soon find myself with my arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him. I know this is wrong, and I also know that if we continue, I'll be cheating on Phantom. But right now, I don't care. Sure, when I do get out of wherever I am, I know I'll regret, but I can't help myself. He's so hot, and he's good in bed.

Hands suddenly push down my hips, and I look up, confused. He's never this violent when we have sex, so why the difference? I open my mouth to ask him but before I can even say anything, he's already inside me, and I'm screaming. _What the hell is this for?_

Even if I had said that out loud, he probably wouldn't have heard me. He's too busy thrusting into me to care about anything right now.

"I hate you."

I look up, tears already starting to slide down my cheeks. "W-What?"

He just smirks, and, seeing that my mouth is still open, shoves his tongue down my throat. I squirm, trying to push him away, but within seconds, my arms are handcuffed to the headboard again. All I can do is watch helplessly as he continues to fuck me, moans sliding out of me. I want to hate this, and him. I know that this is wrong, because number one, he's my enemy, number two, it's obvious that he just wants me for his sexual needs, and number three, I'm cheating on my boyfriend if we continue to do this.

He slams against the bundle of nerves that sends me screaming, and I arch off the bed, letting out a low moan. "Oh God…" Is the only thing I can say.

"Like it, don't you?" He growls seductively. "You little _slut._"

I cringe, but I know what he's saying is true. And I _hate _it.

He pulls out and then slams back in as hard as physically possible. I cry out, getting the release that I don't deserve. He comes just seconds later, collapsing on top of me, and undoing the handcuffs for the second time. He rolls off of me, pulling me flush against his body, seemingly oblivious to the fact that we're both covered in sweat and cum.

But right now, I don't give a damn. I'm too busy sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't own anything.

Pairings: Danny FentonXDanny Phantom, one-sided Danny FentonXDan Phantom

Author's Note: Sorry if anyone wasn't ready for what happened in the last chapter. Hopefully, the amount of PhantomXFenton love that might appear soon might make up for it. But I'm not promising anything.

Other than that… enjoy!

-------------------

Ready For Love Chapter Six

Danny's P.O.V

-------------------

It's been a month. A whole month that I've had to deal with Dan… and I'm sick of it. Okay, maybe I do enjoy it when he does have sex with me, but he's starting to hurt me. Not just hurt me when we have sex, but actual abuse. I want to tell him to stop, but I'm afraid he'll just laugh and start hitting me harder.

Right now, I'm currently in my 'room'. I'm scared, shaking and alone. I know Phantom said he loved me, but I'm so confused. If he did love me, why hasn't he tried to rescue me? I know Dan took me into the Ghost Zone, but still. You'd think that he would have at least tried… but I guess he doesn't love me that much then.

Against my will, I feel tears starting to slide down my cheeks. I know I sound pathetic, but I can't help it. I trusted him not to turn evil, and what does he do? He turns evil! And when I need him the most, he doesn't even bother to at least _try _and find me. "Phantom," I whisper softly. "Where are you?"

I hear a crash and turn around, eyes wide in fear. The fear vanishes, only to be replaced by shock. "P-phantom? I… What are you doing here?!"

He smiles, fangs glistening due to the small light above him. "What does it look like?" He shrugs and looks at me, red eyes boring into my own baby blue orbs. "I'm breaking you out of here."

I throw my hands in the air. "Are you crazy?" I hiss, knowing full well that if I scream Dan will come up here. And I really don't want that to happen. "Dan could come up here any minute. Do you want to _die_?"

He looks slightly taken back. "Well… I…I just wanted to… you know, rescue you." He looks like he's going to start crying.

"Yeah, well where were you a month ago?"

"Danny, you're in the Ghost Zone. Do you have any idea how big it is? You're lucky I found you this fast!"

I turn my back to him, arms crossed across my chest. "Yeah, I'm sure I am. 'Cause I'm so _lucky _that you took so long to find me, while Dan just kept on raping me!!"

Silence was my only response. At first I think he left, but then I hear him talking. "Danny… I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I can't think, so I do the only thing I can do at the moment. I continue yelling at him. "No. No, you didn't know. You know why you didn't know?" He tries interrupting me, but I don't give him the satisfaction. "Because you took so long to find me. Because who cares about little Danny Fenton? He can take care of himself. And who cares if he can't? He can just go get raped by his future older self who hates him! Who gives a damn if it hurts him?" I start crying and look over at Phantom, who's just standing there, staring at me.

"Danny…"

"What the hell do you want?"

He hugs me silently, and I feel him shaking. "I'm so so sorry. Really Danny, I am." I whimper softly, but other than that, I ignore him. "Look. I know you're mad at me, and you have a right to be. It's just that, I had no idea where you were. I mean I figured you'd be in the Ghost Zone, but it took me this long because, well, I looked everywhere for you. It could've taken me a lot longer than this, you know."

I sigh and look up at him. "Phantom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I was just worried that you didn't love me anymore…"

He smiles and leans forward, kissing me on the forehead. "I know. I forgive you."

I nod and wrap my hands around his neck. "You still want to rescue me?"

He laughs and picks me up. "What do you think?"

-------------------

One Year Later

Phantom's P.O.V.

-------------------

It's been a year since I found Danny, and we haven't seen Dan since. He could still be out there, in the Ghost Zone, or he could be in the human world right now. We may never know, but I do know that if we do see him again, I'm gonna kick his ass for raping my boyfriend. But then again, aside from telling me that Dan hurt him, we haven't really talked for the last twelve months. And even though I know he's here… well, it's like he's _not _here. And I miss him.

"P-phantom?" His voice sounds so quiet, and I can't help but smile. He… wants to talk to me? After all this pratically ignoring me?

"What?" _My _voice comes out harsher than I thought it would be, and I wince. _Damn it. _

"I… never mind." He starts to walk away and I pounce on him.

"NO!" He stares at me, a confused look on his face. "Uh…"

"Huh?"

I laugh quietly and drag him over to the couch I was sitting on just seconds ago. "What do you need, baby?"

His left eye twitches at the nickname, but he reluctantly sits down. "Can we talk?"

"Of course! You don't even need to ask!" I reach over and cup his face in my hands. "You know I'd do anything for you." He stares at the ground, and I can see tears beginning to form. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… it's just that…"

He starts crying suddenly, and I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close. "Shh. If you don't want to talk about what happened, then it's okay. I'd never force you into anything." I sigh and run a hand through his hair, pushing back the jet black strands. "We can wait, if you want to."

He pulls away from me, shaking his head. "N-no. I need to talk to you _now._"

I nod and wrap an arm around his shoulder. He shrugs it off, and I instantly know something's not right. "Hey." He looks up and I see that he's still crying. My heart breaks at the sight. "Are you okay?"

"No. I just… it's about Dan. And I."

I raise an eyebrow. "Where is this conversation going?"

He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye. "You know how I said he raped me, right?"

I nod. "Yeah… you said that like a year ago. When we were still talking. Does what you're trying to tell me now have anything to do with the fact that you've barely talked to me for a _year_?"

He bites his lower lip and looks at the floor. "Yeah…"

"Then spit it out." My tone is once again harsher than I want it to be, but right now I don't care. I'm happy with just knowing why he won't talk to me.

"-Enjoyed it."

I turn to face him. "Huh?"

He stares at me, and I cringe. Maybe I should have at least tried to listen to him. Oops. "I said that I… enjoyed having sex… with Dan." He turns away the second the last word is out of his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. Obviously, he's afraid I'm going to slap him. Right now, I'm surprised I haven't yet.

"You _**what?"**_

He throws his hands into the air. "You see? This is why I didn't talk to you! Because-"

"Because what? So you could get out of here and run away to your little fuck buddy?"

His mouth drops open. "_**What? **_Phantom… no… it's nothing like that… I love you, you know that!"

"Yeah, well I thought I knew that, but obviously I'm not good enough for your love anymore." I point at the door, even as tears threaten to fall free. "Go."

"Phantom… please don't do this."

"Yeah, well maybe if someone told me after I rescued them that they enjoyed having sex with their greatest enemy, maybe I would've forgiven them. But, of course, you're not like that, now are you, _Danny Fenton_?" I practically spit out his name, grab him by the back of his shirt, and walk over to the door. "It's over between us."

He looks about ready to kill himself. "W-what? But where am I going to stay?"

I throw upon the door and toss him outside. "Oh, that's easy. Why don't you go back to Dan and just let him fuck you forever? Because I hate you!!" I slam the door in his face, but not quick enough to see a hurtful look on his face. But I don't care. He can rot in hell for all I care. Because I was telling the truth when I told him that I hated him.

"I thought you said we would always be together Danny." With that said, I do the only thing I can do. Even though I still hate him, I start crying. Not for him, but for myself. _What the hell have I done? _

-------------------

See? I'm not promising anything, and this proves it. They might get together, but we'll have to see.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman.

A.N.: Sorry this was so late you guys. Hopefully this chapter is worth it.

Enjoy!

---------

Ready For Love- Chapter 7

Danny's P.O.V.

---------

I have absolutely no idea where I am. It's freezing, and I'm starving. But right now, that doesn't matter to me. No, all I can think about is the hurtful look on Phantom's face when I finally told him why I hadn't been talking to him. I know this is partially my fault. If I hadn't freaked out when Phantom first tried to kiss me, none of this wouldn't have happened.

Now, I'm lost in the Ghost Zone and I have no idea if anyone will even bother to try and find me. I might as well just die here, because I know it will make Phantom happy. Tears sliding down my cheeks, I sit down on a rock and bury my face into my hands. _What the hell am I going to do? _

Only one answer hits me and I sigh. _What choice do I have? _My heart slamming against my ribs, I push my hand into my pant's pocket and pull out a pocket knife. I really don't want to do this, but it'll make Phantom happy. I press the ice-cold blade against my wrist, cringing as a drop of blood appears. I take a deep breath and force myself to push the knife in deeper. I scream, tears falling as I start to cry. "I'm sorry Phantom! Really, I am! I know you can't hear me b-but I love you!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

I scream even louder and turn around, staring into bloody red eyes. At first, I think it's Dan, and press myself closer to the rock. Then, the figure steps closer to me, and my mouth falls open. "Phantom?" He sighs and kicks a stray pebble out of the way. He doesn't say anything for a long time, so I try again. "Phan-"

"I heard you." Phantom frowns, but sits next to me, gently taking the knife away from me. "What do you think you were going to do?"

I shrug. "I was going to kill myself."

"Why?"

"Because it would make you happy." I say it like it's obvious.

"You don't know that." He smiles down at me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Do you really think that if you kill yourself, I'd be happy?"

I nod mutely. "You were the one who was mad at me…"

Phantom pushes a hand through my hair and raises an eyebrow. "Why do you think I was?"

"Because I had sex with Dan and liked it?" I shrug, instantly confused.

He laughs suddenly, shaking his head. "No, Danny. That's not why I started yelling at you." He pauses. "Well, okay, I was kind of mad because you enjoyed it, but-"

"It's not my fault, okay! I can't help but be a guy who wants sex…"

He glares at me. "Danny. How about you just let me talk and don't interrupt me?" I nod. "Good. Now, look at it this way. I know you can't help it, and I know I said I was mad at you, and I still am. But I really wish you would've just told me that when I brought you back home. Why didn't you?"

"I… You seemed to really love me, and I didn't want you to be hurt."

He shakes his head. "I would be hurt… but how do you think I feel now? The only person I love doesn't trust me enough to even talk to me."

I wince at the accusing tone in his voice and look up at him. "P-phantom? I wanted to tell you but… I was afraid you were going to think that I didn't love you anymore."

"_What?_ Danny, how can you say that? Nothing is going to keep me from not loving you. I thought you knew that!"

"I do… I was just so scared…" He places a finger against my lip and I can't help but smile. "I love you."

He returns the smile and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you too. And don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." I hug him tightly and he chuckles.

"Good. Now let's take you home and get you cleaned up."

---------

Regular P.O.V.

*Flashback* (Just in case anybody wanted a flashback of Phantom and Danny splitting. XD And this is when Danny's still together with Sam.)

_At first, Danny Fenton didn't know what to do. He could barely hear his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, trying to get his attention. In fact, he could barely see anything. "What happened?" He asked._

_Sam leaned over him, pressing the back of her palm against his forehead, as if she was checking for a fever. "You spilt yourself using the Ghost Catcher. Remember?"  
_

_Danny groaned softly and sat up, looking over at the other person lying on his bed. His other half sat up as well and looked over at the fourteen-year-old. Stunning green eyes meet baby blue, and Danny's breath caught in his chest. _He's gorgeous. _He flushed bright red at the thought and shook his head. _No. I can't like him like that. He would hate me. Besides, what would Sam think?

_On the other side of the bed, Phantom stared at his counterpart, a small smile tugging at his lips. _It's too bad he's still with Sam. He's adorable. _He didn't know that Danny was thinking the same thing. If he had, he would have reached over and kissed Danny. He didn't care if Sam was there. Against his will, Phantom felt his eyes lower, a look that could only be described as lust taking over his features. _

_A confused look spread over Danny's face and he poked the ghost in the forehead. "Phantom? Are you okay?"_

_Phantom smirked and leaned closer, lowering his voice so that only Danny could hear him. "Of course I am, baby. But you wanna know what would make me even happier?" Phantom leaned even more so that his foreheads were pushed together. "You could… tell your friends to stop staring at us."_

_Danny looked even more confused and looked over to where his friends were, both of them obviously wondering what the two of them were talking about. It didn't take a scientist to know that something was up with Phantom. Oh, if only he what it was…_

---------

*End Flashback*

Still Regular P.O.V.

---------

Now that Danny thought about it… that flashback made him realize something. That thing that Phantom had wanted to make him happy was probably at least a kiss. _That was when I was still with Sam… and yet I still thought he was absolutely gorgeous._ A small blush slid across Danny's face and he smiled. _And I still think that. _"OW!"

"Sorry! It's just that the cut's so deep. Maybe if someone hadn't tried to kill himself…" Phantom sighed and presses a wet washcloth against the cut in the teen's left arm.

"Well you were the one who acted like you hated me!" Danny shot back, crossing his arms across his chest and turning away from his boyfriend.

The full ghost sighed again and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Maybe the evil side of me is finally kicking in." His only response was a look of absolute terror. "Not enough to kill you, okay? Don't worry about that."

Danny nodded. "I know. I guess I'm just being paranoid.

Phantom smiled and rested his chin against the black hair of the boy he loved so dearly. "You know I would never hate you… I love you way too much." With that in mind, he leaned over, gently pressing his lips against the teen's.

Danny smirked against the kiss, wrapping his arms around the ghost's neck. This had to be the way he loved spending time with Phantom. Even if it was just a quick peck on the cheek, he absolutely loved all of his boyfriend's kisses. A hand slid up his bare chest and he shivered, pressing closer. "P-phantom…"

The full ghost pulled away, chuckling softly. "You like that?" He whispered and pressed his cold lips to the boy's ear, nibbling on it gently. His only response was a barely audible whimper and he gave the boy another kiss, this time sliding his tongue across Danny's lower lip. The fifteen-year-old boy moaned lightly, opening his mouth and blushed bright red.

The sat in the bathtub for a few minutes like that, wrapped in each others embrace. After what felt like years passed, they let go, Danny panting and Phantom smirking down at him. "Danny?"

"What?" Danny looked down at the floor of the tub, squirming as a hand lightly touched the cut on his arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Good." Phantom grinned. "I love you, Danny."

Danny returned the smile, pressing a quick kiss against Phantom's lips. "I love you too."

--------

I'm thinking of doing another chapter after this one. Hope you guys liked this!


	8. DISCONTINUED

If you clicked on this, you're probably hoping for the next chapter of Ready for Love. Unfortunately, for some of you (spiritmind, thanks you so much for reviewing each and every chapter) I've decided to discontinued it. I just have so much going on in my life right now, and I'm writing a one-shot based on Fifefury Amahira's Anathema (TUE in Dan's POV, for those who haven't read it yet (http :// www. fanfiction. Net /s /2874003 /1 /Anathema (just take out the spaces))) so that might take awhile. You're all happy cuz Phantom and Danny love each other… right? LOL Anyway, I'm really sorry about all of this guys! Thanks for all the support! –hug-

~ Fentonfan


End file.
